hush now
by Mae'side
Summary: Their gazes spat fire, and the blistering heat caused Merlin to wonder how exactly this room hadn't caught fire yet. "Please," he said. "Stop."  slight spoilers for 3x13  Merlin&Arthur with a little Lancelot thrown in. Xo, as always!


**A/N : dear readers, I'm afraid I have a little confession to make : I am completely obsessed with the idea of jealous!Arthur at the moment! C'mon, did you see the Merlin&Lancelot bromance in the finale? Bromances with Gwaine AND Lancelot? I know, I know - Arthur&Merlin will always be the epic!bromance, but I just can't resist writing fics where Arthur gets jealous of his buddy bonding with the other guys. Hope you'll forgive me. That being said, this story was written in a daze of happiness. I'm not sure I got it right; I really don't - but it just wouldn't go away! It's been a long time since a story flowed from my fingers like that. **

**Please let me know what you think? You know it means the world to me!**

**Xo, as always**

* * *

"_Don't even think about lying. I know you too well."_

Merlin couldn't keep a smile from escaping, feeling it pull at the corners of his mouth, pushing them up almost instantly. Having Lancelot back was incredibly freeing; it felt unlike anything he'd ever known. Here was a man – a knight! finally! – who knew him exactly for who he was and who not only accepted him, but wanted to learn more. It was a secret kept between the two of them; and faint murmurs and slight whispers would bring relief to the tension that kept on building inside of Merlin's heart. Gaius knew about his magic, of course, but he was a mentor – always showing Merlin the way when he felt more lost than ever. Lancelot was a friend, who would join him on adventures, who would be his ally in such quests and would always, _always _have his back. His magic was a strength that added to their bond, not a weakness that threatened to tear it apart.

Which also meant that he fully understood Merlin's true potential and could be…quite protective when it came to certain matters, much to his master's chagrin. One day, not long after the great battle they had fought alongside each other, Merlin walked in on a conversation that both exhilarated and terrified him. Arthur and he had fought again that morning (which seemed like a recurring theme in the past few weeks) and now it seemed he was at it again. Only this time, his anger was not directed at his servant, but at someone else entirely. Merlin sped up, anxious to shield whoever was at the receiving end of the rage – Arthur in a foul mood was not something you trifled with.

"You're a _great_ knight, Lancelot – you're one of my most trusted men – but the way I handle my servants is completely none of your business. So I'd _prefer_ if you kept your mouth shut."

"Your _servant._" Lancelot huffed disapprovingly. "In case you haven't noticed, Merlin's also your friend. And a damn great one, if you ask me."

Arthur laughed. "Well, I know you two have 'bonded' over something ever since you left this place –"

"He needed _someone_ to confide in, didn't he?"

At that moment, Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers, carelessly threw the newly washed sheets aside and jumped in between the two of them, his hands outstretched to keep them from tearing the other to bits. Their gazes spat fire; the blistering heat caused Merlin to wonder how exactly this room hadn't caught fire yet. "Please," he said. "Stop."

"Did you put him up to this?" Merlin turned to Arthur, a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"No." He then turned to Lancelot, pleading with him to let it go. This wasn't worth getting sacked over. He told his friend that it was all right; but Lancelot, instead of believing him, only glared and stormed out of the room, after picking up the sword he'd placed on the table. For a minute, Merlin had feared he was going to come at Arthur and challenge him to a duel, but apparently his words had reached the desired effect.

Without so much as a glance in Arthur's direction, Merlin immediately followed the knight into the hallway. "Lance-"

"How can you _stand_ it, Merlin?" He looked puzzled, and had every right to be.

Merlin shrugged, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "I have to," he explained. "Arthur needs me." Then a small smile slipped out. "And he's not so bad, most of the time. But…" he inhaled sharply, "like every man, Arthur has his bad days. He's only human, you know."

The knight only shook his head. "When will you tell him?"

"He's not ready." He honestly believed that. Especially in times like these it was painfully obvious that until Arthur returned to accepting Merlin as more than whatever position he currently held in the prince's eyes, he wouldn't be able to face the truth. "You make it easier, though." Merlin smiled at his friend, who could not help but return it. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He pointed his sword in the direction of Arthur's chambers, and the torches on the wall made the iron shine brightly. It was a light showing him the way. "Shouldn't you return to his majesty?"

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes. "I suppose I have to."

"I'd be careful," Lancelot teased. "I heard he's in a _foul _mood today."

(…)

"I'm sorry," he told Arthur later. He hadn't dared to speak upon returning, but right now when he was tucking Arthur in, he said the words he'd wanted to all day. Because he owed it to Lancelot to try and make it better. Because he couldn't bear it when they fought. Despite everything, Arthur Pendragon was his best friend; and fighting with him was just plain horrible. "I _really_ didn't tell him anything. He's was only trying to protect me."

"From _me_?" The prince arched his eyebrow, seemingly surprised. "I'm not that horrible to you, am I?"

Merlin looked sideways and grinned. "You have your bad days, sire," he said, neatly pushing the bed linen into the right place, "we all do."

"Merlin," Arthur began, then hesitated and remained silent. Merlin wasn't going to overlook it, though, so he pressed Arthur into telling what was on his mind.

"Ever since we came back to the castle…ever since Gwaine and Lancelot returned with us…you've been sort of…" He frowned, trying to find the right words to explain it all, preferably without sounding like a jealous house wife. These past few weeks, he'd felt Merlin fading away – as if somehow, he was losing his friend to others. When Merlin was around Lancelot and Gwaine, he seemed completely different. It had hurt to see that, Arthur had to admit. Like a blade piercing his chest. When the three of them joked around, he knew, Merlin was among _friends. _So what did that make him, exactly? "Do you trust me, Merlin?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No," Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm honestly asking you. I need to know, Merlin."

"Of course I do," Merlin replied, shaking the pillows. "I trust you with my life, Arthur." He knew it was important to say this, so he looked Arthur in the eye as he spoke those last words, wanting the prince to fully understand his commitment. He was loyal to Arthur beyond reason, and he fiercely hoped that when the day came when he would finally reveal his true nature, Arthur would display the same loyalty to him.

"Good." He slid down under the covers and looked up at his servant, perched on the side of the bed. "Because I feel the same way about you." His face scrunched up. "My god, that sounded so.."

"I know you secretly love me." Merlin teased, ducking as Arthur smacked him with his pillow (that Merlin had just arranged to perfection, damn him!) and laughing all the way. When he'd settled down, he heard Arthur continue.

"…you know what I mean." Arthur inhaled deeply, preparing himself. "I'm sorry. About this morning. I shouldn't have gone off at you like that."

Merlin only smiled. "Goodnight, sire."

* * *

_So? What did you think? Did you like it? Virtual hugs and cookies are available! : ) _

_Mae'side_


End file.
